Drink It!
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Prompt 60:100- Drink. Leo drinks some fruit punch; Don becomes very confused. Chaos ensues. Crackfic; oneshot. My first crackfic! Yay!


**_A/N: Mwehehe...my first crackfic. Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I recently swapped the sketchbook for the notebook again, so hopefully some stories will be in the works soon! 3 AP classes this year- killer._**

**_Anyway, enjoy! Hopefully it's.....cracky....crackish....crackficish....enough for you; like I said, first try at a crackfic._**

**Prompt 60: Drink**

* * *

"Leo! What the _shell_ are you doing?!"

Don was fairly certain that his oldest brother had gone insane. Or suicidal. Certainly something had to be wrong for Leo to nonchalantly walk into Don's lab and take a swig of highly concentrated, extremely potent, really, really, _really_ dangerous chemicals from a beaker.

And all Leo did was blink and smile.

"Why'd you just drink my chemicals?!" Don screeched.

Leo's smile faded. "I . . . I . . . I . . . I thought it was fruit punch!"

"Leo, you _moron_!"

Don had opened his mouth just a second before Raph burst into his lab, bellowing like a cow and waving his arms wildly for a seizure-like effect. Now Don's mouth remained open but he, himself, fell speechless.

"You moron, you moron, you moron!" Raph went on. "Have we _ever_ had fruit punch once in our lives since we were ever _born_?! Has anyone ever _brought_ fruit punch into this lair?! No! So _why_ would Don have _fruit punch_ in a _beaker_ in his _lab_, you CHEESE-brained PICKLE-head?!"

"How _dare_ you insult me! Cheese and pickles don't go together! I challenge you to a duel!"

And with that, Leo slapped his brother across the face with a rubber chicken.

Don took a step back. He would've been rolling on the floor in throes of laughter had he not been so . . . perplexed.

"Why, you-!" Raph slapped Leo with a white glove.

"Oh, how traditional," Leo sneered. "Take this!" He swung a rubber hammer and whacked his brother in the nose, making a rather amusing _squeak_.

"Ah, guys," Don said. "Pardon my asking, but where are you getting all these items?"

Neither turtle answered. Leo suddenly produced a ridiculously large battle axe and gave a howl of, "Duuuuueeeeeel!"

He chased Raph from the lab, shrieking war cries in Japanese, Latin, and Romanian. Don peered out at his brothers, now even more perplexed. "Guys . . . ?"

"AAAAAAAGH- gurk."

"Leo . . . ?" Don took a hesitant step forward. "Are you okay? Physically and mentally?"

He took a few more steps. "Leo-?"

His sibling lay facedown on the floor, the battle axe still in his hand. "You okay?" Don dared to ask.

"Now he's gone and done it," Raph spat. "The cheese-brained pickle-head killed himself with that . . . that _fruit_ _punch_."

"It was a beaker of chemicals," Don reminded him. "I'd have done something if he hadn't run off with that axe."

"Yeah, whatever." Raph paused thoughtfully. "I wonder how it tasted." He bolted for Don's lab.

"Raph, no!" Don cried. "Don't!" He hurried after his sibling. "Are you _suicidal_?!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"Don't drink my-"

"AAAAAAAGH- gurk."

"Chemicals," Don finished with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Donny! Donny! Donny, Donny, Donny!"

"_What_, Mikey? I've told you before- saying my name _once_ is plenty."

The youngest turtle bounded up to his brother. "I made lemonade! Come have some!"

"But, uh, Mikey . . ." Apparently the younger turtle hadn't noticed Leo's corpse, or the giant axe. "I really need to-"

"Oh, come on, old chap! Jolly good, you can do that later!" Mikey grabbed Don's arm and yanked him to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Don cried. "When did you acquire a British accent?!"

"Oh, no reason!" Suddenly, Mikey's voice was as squeaky as a chipmunk's. "Just drink my lemonade!"

"I didn't _ask_ the reason." Don took the offered glass of lemonade. "What the shell us _up_ with you?"

"Nothing, señor Donatello. Drink mí lemonade!"

Don stared at his little brother in disbelief before taking a slow sip of lemonade. "Ack! Ah!" He coughed out a lemon seed and grimaced. "Mikey, this tastes like nothing but lemon juice! And it has seeds in it!"

"You don't . . . like it?" Mikey began to whimper like a lost puppy.

"No, I honestly don't. Add some water and sugar and strain off the seeds, okay?"

Mikey's eyes shot wide open, and claws exploded from his fingers. He opened his mouth in a howl as he began to grow. Don backed away. "Ah, Mikey . . . look, if you just add some water and sugar to balance out the acidity . . ."

"I made you lemonade! Now Mikey sounded like a giant ape, and was steadily growing to a height of approximately ten feet. "You drink lemonade or I drink you!" He produced a giant blender from behind his back. "Drink it!"

"No!" Don turned to run as a gargantuan hand grabbed him by the carapace. "Let me go!"

"DRINK IT!"

"No!" Don howled. "_No_!"

* * *

"No!"

Don sat up in his lab chair, a paper with several scribbled out formulas on it stuck to his cheek. "Huh? Whuh . . . ?"

He could faintly hear arguing in the kitchen; it sounded like Mikey was pestering Raph about homemade lemonade. Don groaned and picked up a beaker of chemicals to safely dispose of them.

It did sort of look like fruit punch.

In a way.

Kind of.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, that was it. Thanks to my buddy Imagination's Dream for the fruit punch line; it came about from a very strange dream I had where Donny collected some chemicals for a complex attack against Shredder and...drank them. My friend joked that maybe he thought it was fruit punch. Maybe he did. You never know in my dreams. ;)_**

**_Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Laterz!_**

* * *


End file.
